


carried away

by candypinklouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinklouis/pseuds/candypinklouis
Summary: Harry’s had this ache in his chest for about a week.He doesn’t know what it is, some sort of longing that makes him feel empty and lost deep in his ribs. He thinks maybe it has to do with the thing with Louis. The thing that was yet to be truly identified. But he isn’t sure if that’s what it was. And even if he knew for sure, he wouldn’t know how to ask for it.Wanting Louis to be rough with him. Wanting to feel powerless and embarrassed and loved all at once.





	carried away

**Author's Note:**

> I need a new title lol. might change it if I find something better
> 
> haha, this is un-beta'd, I typed this out in like an hour and a half at one in the morning
> 
> hope all you horny fuckers enjoy

Harry’s had this ache in his chest for about a week.

He doesn’t know what it is, some sort of longing that makes him feel empty and lost deep in his ribs. He thinks maybe it has to do with the thing with Louis. The thing that was yet to be truly identified. But he isn’t sure if that’s what it was. And even if he knew for sure, he wouldn’t know how to ask for it.

Wanting Louis to be rough with him. Wanting to feel powerless and embarrassed and loved all at once.

He thinks Louis might notice, the way he’s been acting fidgety and zoning out the past few days. But if Louis does know, he hasn’t let on.

Right now, Harry is alone. Louis is out with friends, and Harry had decided not to go with him.  _ I’m not feeling well, _ he half-lied, pulling a grimace.  _ I’ll see you when you get back. But go have fun!  _ Louis left with a little frown and a furrow between his eyebrows.

Harry sort of regrets his decision. Not about staying home per se, but he wishes he would have just convinced Louis to stay with him. He’s not sure what they would of done, but he’s in the mood for a cuddle.

So he lays down in their bed and presses his face into Louis’ pillow, breathing in deeply. He can only stay still a couple of minutes, soon feeling restless and shifting around, like he has been all this week. He’s a little horny, all curled up on Louis’ side of the bed, and for lack of anything better to do, he reaches down to stroke himself. It’s been a while since he’s had to do this on his own, since his boyfriend is always there to help; it’s a bit weird doing it alone again. But if he can’t have Louis here with him right now, he’ll settle for virtual Louis instead.

Harry rolls onto his belly, unplugging his charger from the wall. In a little discreet album on his phone, are pictures of Louis. Explicit. They’re photos either Harry has taken, ones Louis has teasingly sent him, or just pictures of them together. They’re all amazing regardless, and Harry gets immediately harder just looking at them. The photos range from just  _ obscene _ pictures to softer ones, images Harry has taken of Louis post-cotial, loose limbed and happy.

Harry’s really not all that picky. If he’s honest, he could probably get off to a picture of Louis’ mouth.

He scrolls through the photos, one after the other, Louis’ ass, thighs, stomach,  _ dick;  _ it’s all beautiful and he pants heavily, hand moving rapidly on his cock. A particular picture, one taken from Louis perspective, hand pinning Harry’s chest to the bed-- it makes him groan out loud, flopping onto his back again, fisting his dick hard.

“Harry?”

Harry’s eyes snap open, and he catches Louis standing in the doorway, coat half on, half off. He’s gnawing at his lip, looking so pretty Harry could cry.

He doesn’t. Instead he just moans  _ “Louis,” _ dropping his phone and reaching out to him.

“Who told you you could touch yourself?”

Harry gapes a little bit. Louis’ eyes, first blue and inquisitive, had turned dark. He sharpens his gaze at Harry, glaring.

Harry takes his hand off his cock, looking up at him. “I-I don’t know,” he says finally, trying to move into a sitting position.

“You don’t know,” Louis repeats, still with the same glare. He starts towards the bed, pulling his jeans off. “Well, I sure as hell know  _ I  _ didn’t say you could.”

“I’m sorry,” he tells Louis.

Louis snorts. “You’re not  _ sorry _ , you’re just sorry you got caught.” He climbs onto the bed, grabbing Harry’s phone and looking at the screen. He tsks. “Naughty boy, Styles.”

Harry blushes hard.

Louis just clambers on top of him, taking Harry’s pants off. He runs his hands up Harry’s thighs, then makes eye contact with him. He smirks. “You wanna come, baby?”

_ Is this a trick question? _

Harry doesn’t put too much thought into it. “Yes,” he says immediately, trying to rock his hips up. Louis pushes them back down, then scrapes his fingernails down Harry’s chest. A little whimper escapes Harry’s lips involuntarily.

Louis looks at him sternly. “Are you going to be good for me?”

“Yes,” Harry pants, desperate. “Yes, Louis, anything, I’ll be good for you, I promise--”

“Good,” Louis says, and then without preamble, takes Harry’s cock down his throat in one go.

“Ah!” Harry cries, trembling. He’s sweating. Louis’ mouth is like heaven, so hot and slick around him, and Louis has his bum up in the air, looking at Harry through his eyelashes, sucking like it’s his job--

Harry’s close already. He’s not going to last. “Lou,” he gasps, twitching. “Louis, I’m gonna come.”

Just like that, Louis’ mouth is off of him, and he’s sitting up.

“No, Harry,” he says dangerously. “You’re not going to come.” He grabs Harry’s jaw, moving him so they make direct eye contact. “Not until I say.” He rucks Harry’s shirt up, pulling it over his head, and his fingers dance closer to Harry’s nipples, pinching them cruelly. Harry’s panting again, trying to stay still, trying to be good for Louis. Louis lets his hands roam across Harry’s body, stroking across his chest, fondling his balls. He dips down and sucks a love bite right above Harry’s groin.

“God, I love marking you up,” he moans, going up to Harry’s neck. “Marking you like you’re mine and everyone fucking knows it.”

“I am yours,” Harry breathes. He tries to grab Louis’ waist, but Louis seizes his wrists and pins them down on the bed. “Keep them there,” he hisses, biting at Harry’s earlobe. Then he reaches down and grips Harry’s dick, making him moan. 

“Louis, please,” he begs. “Please, Louis, use your mouth again, I want it--”

“Where do you want my mouth?” Louis asks. Harry knows what he’s doing and he hates it. Makes Harry vocalize exactly what he wants. Making him blush. Harry casts his eyes down. “You know where I want it,” he says, embarrassed.

“Hmm, sorry, I don’t,” Louis replies. “You’re gonna have to tell me, baby. Be specific.”

“Suck my dick?” Harry says. He adds, “I want you too.”

“Magic word?” Louis asks, but he’s already going down. “Please,” Harry whispers, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight.

Louis licks at him, first the tip, lightly and barely there, the little tease. He takes the head into his mouth and sucks lightly, drawing his tongue up and over the slit. Then he licks down the side of Harry’s cock, tracing the vein, going up and down, up and down. He wraps his lips around the tip and bobs his head, taking Harry deeper, and Harry will never ever get sick of this.

Louis keeps sucking, hard then soft, fast then slow, and Harry’s on the edge again. He bites his lip, tries to contain his moans. And Louis must sense it, can feel Harry’s orgasm approaching, because he pulls off. Harry lets out a little sob, not caring how desperate he looks. He wants to come. He wants to come  _ so bad _ . “Louis,” he whines.

Louis looks up at him from where he’s mouthing at Harry’s balls. He sounds a little annoyed when he says, “What?”

Harry tilts his hips up like a question.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to control yourself?”

Harry just does a little nod, blushing.

“Okay,” Louis, says, drawing the end of the word out like he’s not sure. He gets his mouth back on him, sucking, and squeezes Harry’s balls.

And fuck, that’s too much, Harry thought he could hold on, but he comes, hard, in Louis mouth. And it’s so much, he feels like he’s coming forever, warmth enveloping him. Little whines escape as he tries to fuck his hips forward, effectively gagging Louis. Louis lifts his head up right away, wiping the cum away, then slaps Harry across the face.

It forces the last bit of cum out of Harry’s dick. Tears spring up into his eyes and he’s still so hard.

“Bad, Harry,” Louis growls. “Bad boy.” He keeps pumping Harry’s dick, and it’s getting too sensitive. “Ow,” he cries, trying to shift away. “Louis, that hurts.”

“Does it?” Louis asks. “Then why are you so hard?”

Harry doesn’t have an answer.

“Since you fucking like coming so much,” Louis snarls, “you’re going to again. Come again so quick like the desperate little slut you are.”

Harry whimpers, tears falling freely. Louis keeps touching him, and it  _ hurts, _ it hurts it hurts it hurts, but the movement keeps his dick hard, gives him sensations of pleasure that barely mask the pain.

“You gonna come again?” Louis asks. “Come because you just can’t hold it?” When he says  _ hold it _ , he twists his hand up over the head, rubbing roughly until Harry comes with a loud whine, crying. He spurts out onto Louis hand, hips jerking up helplessly with a sob.

As soon as he comes, Louis crawls up his body so he’s straddling Harry’s shoulders. He brushes the tip of his cock against Harry’s lips. “C’mon, babe,” he whispers. “I know you want it.” And Harry does. He wants it. So he opens his mouth big, and Louis shoves inside,  _ hard _ , not giving Harry a chance to breathe. He’s rough with him, thrusts fast down Harry’s throat. Harry’s still crying, choking on Louis’ cock. He fucking loves it.

“Fuck,  _ baby _ ,” Louis whines, speeding up. He’s talking fast and dirty, making Harry flush even darker. “God, you love this don’t you? Me fucking your throat. This is what you were thinking about when I got home, huh? Me taking control over you?”

Harry reaches up, grabs Louis’ hips, traces his fingers down over Louis’ hole.  _ Harder _ . Louis keens, thrusts getting sloppier.

“And you were so desperate to come, weren’t you? Even though I said you couldn’t. Just got so lost in how I was making you feel you couldn’t fucking hold it. Couldn’t hold your come, like a bitch. And you got what you deserved, didn’t you Harry? It hurt but you still fucking adored it because you just wanna come so bad it doesn’t even matter.”

At that, Louis comes. He pushes his hips down hard, one final time, and keeps them there, gagging Harry. Louis moans loud and high, trembling. He rocks down into Harry’s mouth, keeping his dick there even as it starts to go soft. Harry breathes hard out of his nose, eyes still shut and brimming with tears. When Louis finally pulls out, Harry forgets to shut his mouth at first, then finally closes it with a snap. Louis laughs gently at him, kissing his forehead. “Harry,” he whispers, stroking Harry’s hair. “Harry, my angel, are you all right?”  

Harry opens one eye and grins sappily at him, warm and sated. 

Louis smiles big, kissing his cheek. “I love you,” he says, then gets up and comes back with a baby wipe, cleaning Harry up. When he’s done, he drops the wipe over the side of the bed and goes back to petting Harry’s hair.

“Lou,” says Harry, voice gruff from its abuse. “C’mere.”

Louis climbs up and settles himself in Harry’s lap. “Thank you,” Harry tells him, wrapping Louis into a hug. Louis laughs a bit, surprised, then hugs Harry back even tighter. “Needed that, huh?”

“Yeah,” Harry admits, trying to nuzzle his way into Louis’ chest.

Louis pushes Harry’s jaw up so he can press their foreheads together. “Maybe next time, you’ll follow the rules, right?” He says cheekily, giving Harry a sweet kiss on the mouth.

And Harry thinks, if the consequences end up the same, maybe he won’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> kudos and comments will make my heart combust with joy 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at megabreadboi


End file.
